


she's a lady

by deckerstar_unicorn13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Smiles, Unexpected Visitors, funny Lucifer morningatar, mention of maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar_unicorn13/pseuds/deckerstar_unicorn13
Summary: Chloe walks in on Lucifer ironing his pants and jamming out to tom Jones





	1. Cought

Lately Lucifer had been wierd and unusually behaving like he should and for some reason it disturbed her just a little. He had been driving Trixie to school when she was late for work bringing her coffee just perfect early in the morning, helping her with paperwork, behaving at crime scenes just doing everything she says to do when she says to do it. It just seemed out of the ordinary even for him.

Maybe she should just talk to him about it but if she did he might stop. She enjoyed it but the part of her that wants to know why is just to powerful to stop her from asking him about it. Mostly because she misses the Lucifer that makes jokes about murders, the one that always rushed out the door when it came to paperwork or the one that always fused about everything he just was different...she missed the old him and that is something she never imagined herself thinking.It was almost her lunch break she could to dash to Lucifer's to talk to him

The ride up to the penthouse seemed longer than normally mostly because she couldn't think of a way to approach this.once the lift stopped she automatically heard music blasting from the the stereo sound system mixed with Lucifer's voice as tom Jones sings she's a lady.

 

_"well she's all you'd ever want, she's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take to dinner"_

_"But she always knows her place she's got style she's got grace, she's a winner"_

_"Shes a lady"_

_"Woah,woah,woah"_

_"She's a lady"_

_"Talkin about that little lady"_

_"And the lady is mine"_

she stepped out of the lift and stopped at the bar to take in the sight before her.

The sight of Lucifer singing and dancing in his boxers and a shirt while ironing his pants was hilarious and utterly adorable.

There is nothing that could take the smile off her face at this point.

She continued to watch him sing and dance she should have took a video to show maze when she got home but she knew maze would never let him live this one down.

 

_"well she's never in the way always something nice to say and what a blessing"_

_"I can leave her on her own knowing she's OK alone and there's no messing"_

_"She's a lady"_

_"Woah,woah,woah"_

_"She's a lady "talking about that little lady"_

_"And the lady is mine"_

"No she never ask very much and I don't refuse her, always treat her with respect I never would abuse her, what she's got is hard to find I never want to lose her, help me build a mountain for my little pile of clay"

_"Hey,hey,hey"_

He sang higher for that last part and Chloe couldn't take it no more and she doubled over with laughter.

He wiped around fast enough to give someone whiplash just from watching.

"Detective!",what are you doing here? Chloe was finally able to answer once the laughter died down."I came to talk about something but I didn't know you was busy"

She saw the hint of red in his cheeks from embarrassment."well detective this is unexpected"


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer still talks to Chloe and he confesses some things and explains why he chose that song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know ;}

Chloe never in a million years thought this would be something she would catch Lucifer doing and he was right this is definitely unexpected.

"Detective if you just give me one moment I will be right back" and with that he dashed of to his bed room leaving a shocked but smiling Chloe standing there. soon he returned in a full three piece suit as he normally would be in. To his surprise she was still there and still smiling when he got back. This was just as awkward as he thought it would be only he thought after her catching him in such a state as in boxers and a shirt singing a song by tom jones that she would have left and never come back too his penthouse again afraid it might happen again.

But here she was the last couple of weeks he was doing a bunch of things for her like going to pick Trixie up from school or drop her of on the days she was late for work or the days he knew she would be working late. He was going to get her coffee early in the mornings cause of working late nights or just cause he knew her regular order and knew it would make her happy. all in all he wanted to seem more dependable for her due to a session with doctor Linda a few weeks ago that helped him understand what he was feeling and who was causing this feeling. 

He had been telling doctor Linda that he was feeling this warm feeling just bursting in his chest every time he seen her smile at him or when she would kiss him on the cheek when she is feeling flirty and thank him for helping distract bad guys or help he with a case. He told her that it just made him feel invincible like he held all the power in the world. she told him that this feeling is love and that it will make you feel that way. He told her that he would do anything for her or the spawn and he meant anything. He didn't really know if it was the right time to tell Chloe how he felt based of his record not to mention he wasn't really that dependable and he didn't even know if she felt the same.

He really hoped she did cause if she didn't he thought he might just shrivel up and cry and that's bad even for the devil but hey what can he say this woman has captured the devil's heart and her and her spawn have him wrapped around  
their fingers.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

she had know idea how to even start this conversation it was kind of awkward to talk to him or even speak at all after catching him like that but that would have to be put aside and talk about the reason she came here but fuck if it wasn't adorable to see him with curly bed head and in boxers and singing and dancing to that specific song that she IS going to ask him about a little later.  
\----------------  
"So detective what is it you wanted to talk to me about? she almost forgot what she had came here for after the events from earlier.  
"Um...well I noticed some things that are a little different about you lately". Yep he knew it. It was the way he had been acting lately she had noticed and was probably here to tell him to stop. Maybe he did something wrong? "whatever do you mean detective?" his gaze shifted to the floor witch Chloe noticed immediately. "Lucifer I mean like you have been going to get Trixie when I'm working late, you taker her to school when I'm late for work in the mornings, you even bring me coffee when I forget or just when I need and I don't even know how you can tell'

He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights he had been caught red handed. "Well have you ever thought I might have just thought of you more often than not?"  
did he really think of her that often he did things like this more and more everyday just the thought made her insides flutter with hope and excitement for the future. "No I didn't think of that lucifer all though I should have what made you want to?

He didn't know if he should tell her or not maybe just beat around the bush instead of going straight to the point. "what the part about Beatrice? the spawn has really grown on me and I thought it might be helpful". She knew that was only half of the truth and could tell he avoiding her question. "No Lucifer I don't disagree but you know what I mean so stop avoiding the question. she gave him her mom look which meant she meant business. "Ok maybe I just love the way you smile at me when I do something you like or even when you kiss me on the cheek when your in the mood to it makes my insides warm and flutter and It makes me feel invincible and I like it" she just stared at him happy and surprised by his confession. she wondered if she could have a future with him...if she could rely on him to be there for her when she needed him be there for Trixie.

She only come back to reality when he said her name loud enough. "I just wanted to be dependable for you ... and Trixie" He really surprised her with this and happy that he told her. She didn't say anything and she walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Lucifer I have just one question?" he hummed in response 'And what that might be love? she pulled herself back a little to look at him "Why that song? ". "It makes me think of you" she smiled and pressed her face in to his chest. "To be fair I can say that you look utterly adorable with curly hair and dancing and singing in your boxers maybe I should see you like that more often". He laughed at the thought of her seeing him like that everyday. "Oh Chloe you don't know how much I love you" he smiled and she beamed brightly at him "I love you to" she griped him tighter and they both smiled in pure happiness the devil in love huh that isn't something you see to often and this is a happy ending for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any miss spelling I'm just starting out comments are welcome just don't be to rough this song has been stuck in my head for the last couple of days.


End file.
